


Magnus' Adorable Dork

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus without magic, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: Magnus teaches Alec how to use Instagram.Just a fluffy fluff of Malec being adorable and in love.





	Magnus' Adorable Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. *waves awkwardly*
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read my first fic. Thanks for the kudos and comments.  
> So, this is my second try at a fluffy one shot. 
> 
>    
> Enjoy ♡

It was a beautiful and lazy Sunday afternoon.

Alec usually worked everyday. After all, he was the Head of the Institute.

But that Sunday, he decided to take a day off the Institute to spend some time with Magnus.

It was really stressful for both Magnus and Alec after the ordeal they went through. They had just started easing into the fact that Magnus was a mundane. He was not immortal anymore. He was not a warlock anymore. He cannot just snap his fingers and make everything happen.

But that only made Magnus much more stronger. Being mundane was not a weakness. But he also had a lot to learn.

He had used magic for practically everything over the centuries that he was stunned for the first few weeks when he was left to do it all by himself.

But a few weeks was all it took for him to get a grip of doing things on his own. Magnus was a quick learner.

With his Alexander there with him to help him through anything and everything, he felt like he could take on the world even without magic. And that was true.

So, it was Magnus' idea that Alec stay at home for that Sunday to just relax and clear his head. He didn't want Alec to overwork himself.

Alec protested at first, of course. But he complied, because Magnus really had a point.

They slept through nearly half of the morning. Then they cuddled for some time. Cuddle time turned into sexy time. And God knows how much time they spent on sexy time.

By the time they got out of their bed, it was 1 pm. They made some brunch for themselves. It was not so delicious, because they were both terrible cooks. But they ate it anyway.

By the time they were finished with all that, it was 3 pm. They settled themselves on the couch lazily, peaceful in each other's company.

Alec resumed reading an old book from Magnus' collection of a gazillion novels from different decades. He was really in awe of how one language can change tremendously over the years.

Magnus was lazily scrolling through his Instagram while laying on Alec's lap.

He let out a long tired sigh and placed his phone on his chest. That caught Alec's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"There's literally nothing interesting on Instagram. And I'm bored." Magnus whined like a child who refuses to study.

Alec chuckled but he wore a frown soon enough as if something Magnus said had made him wonder.

Magnus noticed it right away and said, "Darling, as much as I love your adorable face, that frown does not suit you right now. What's on your mind?"

Alec was too deep in his thoughts to realize that Magnus had just called him adorable.

"I was just wondering about Instagram."

That intrigued Magnus. His 'antisocial' giant of a boyfriend was wondering about 'social' media. That was peculiar.

"What exactly about Instagram?"

"Nothing. I, uh, was wondering what it was all about, you know? Never used it before." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Magnus, you know that I use my phone only for calling and texting."

"No, no, not that. Are you really curious about Instagram?"

"No! Maybe? I don't know."

Magnus smirked. Suddenly, he was not bored at all.

He got up from Alec's lap despite his protests and took Alec's phone from the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you with your curiosity."

Magnus started downloading the Instagram app on Alec's phone. He opened the app once it was downloaded and created an account for Alec.

"Done! You've now officially joined Instagram. Your username is **@aleclightwood**. Lucky for you, that username was not taken by anyone else."

Alec looked between Magnus and the phone in his hand, confused.

"Um, Magnus? I have literally no idea what you're talking about?"

"Don't worry, Alexander. You will."

Magnus scooted closer to Alec and logged into the new IG account.

"Okay. So, you can post any picture on Instagram from your gallery. And you can also follow other people who have Instagram and they can follow you back. You can like their pictures and comment on them."

"I have to follow people?"

Magnus chuckled. "Yeah. Let me show you." He showed him by clicking the _follow_ button on Magnus' page **@magnusbane**. "That's how you can follow people. Now, you can see what I post and _like_ them, by double tapping on the picture. Like that." He double tapped on one of his own posts.

"What's the point of it? Why do you have to. . . follow and post and like stuff?"

"It's all just for fun, darling. You don't go too deep into it. You can see what people you know are up to."

"I could just call them and ask?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Magnus winked.

"Oh, and here, ---" he clicked the button at the top left corner, "--- you can post Insta Stories."

"Wait, I have to write stories, too?"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at his adorable dork. He was so in love with him.

"You don't have to write any story. You can post anything here which can be viewed by your followers for 24 hours. It disappears after that. They also have some cool features."

"Let's follow some more people. I'm sure Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Solomon are on Instagram." Magnus added.

He found them all and followed them. Luke, Maia, Catarina and even Raphael had Instagram. Alec silently watched Magnus follow them all. He was finally understanding the whole _follow_ thing. Or so he thought.

"Ah, you can also chat with people. It's called _Direct Message_ or _DMs_. It's like normal texting but the only difference is that you text through IG."

Alec was going to ask what IG was but he figured that it might be short for Instagram. He really was getting good at this!

"Can't you just text normally?"

"You can. But this is just another option. It might come in handy at times."

"Okay, your Instagram lesson is not completely over unless you post a picture. C'mon, let's upload a selfie!"

"Ugh, do we really have to?" Alec protested.

"Yesss! Please?" Magnus pouted, making puppy eyes at Alec.

"Fineee." Seriously, who can say no to that face?

Magnus beamed and opened camera. He put an arm around Alec's shoulder so that their cheeks were touching. Magnus kissed Alec's cheek to make him smile. It worked and Alec smiled beautifully. The photo turned out perfectly. Alec was smiling at the camera and Magnus was watching him fondly.

He uploaded it on Alec's page with the caption,

( **aleclightwood**   Alec has finally joined Instagram! Here's a picture of him being breathtakingly gorgeous <3<3 —  **@magnusbane**  
#myangel #iloveyou )

He showed the picture to Alec. He read the caption and blushed.

"It's perfect," Alec whispered, looking at the selfie of him and Magnus.

"It really is," Magnus whispered back, looking at Alec.

Alec pulled Magnus closer and their lips crushed in a passionate kiss full of love and adoration for each other. They kissed for a few minutes and pulled back, breathless and blissful.

Their moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of a series of notifications from Alec's phone. Alec glared at it as if he can burn it by just looking at it.

Apparently, the whole gang had seen Alec's post and were liking and commenting on it.

 

 **izzylightwood**   Omg guys!!! You guys are so adorable <3<3<3 Thanks for making him join **@magnusbane**. Alec is no fun :/

 **jace_manylastname**   I can't believe you let magnus talk you into this. You are so whipped, man! Congrats.

 **lewis_simonlewis** Welcome to the social world, Alec! Let's chat ;)

 **claryfray** Aww, you guys are so cute!!!  <3<3

 **raphael_santiago**   Dios, you're ruining him, too?

 **lukegarroway** Have fun, kids!! :)

 

Magnus and Alec read through all the comments and laughed. They really had one crazy bunch of friends. And they loved them to pieces.

Magnus looked at the time and it was 4:25 pm. They had been doing this for nearly one and a half hour.

"That was really something. So, should I use Instagram?" Alec asked.

"It's really up to you, Alexander. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I just wanted you to know about it because it's fun."

"It's kinda fun, actually. I can use it sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Magnus smiled at Alec and placed his phone back on the coffee table. He pecked Alec's lips and laid back on his lap.

Alec softly ran his fingers through Magnus' silky hair and caressed his cheek with the other hand.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as if they could communicate through them. And they really did. Their eyes conveyed silent declarations of love and promises.

"I love you, Alexander."

"And I love you, Magnus."

That was a beautiful Sunday they will always remember.

 

 

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of it in the comments. Kudos makes me so happy!
> 
> See ya soon♡


End file.
